Tryptyk eksperymentalny
by Indileen
Summary: Tekst pisany na życzenie trzech słów: Sól, Korzenie, Mosiądz. Pierwsza część Tryptyku Sherlockowego.
1. I sól

**I.**

_sól - 1. «biała, sypka substancja o ostrym smaku, używana do przyprawiania lub konserwowania potraw» 2. «skała krystaliczna, z której otrzymuje się tę substancję» 3. «związek chemiczny powstający w reakcji kwasu z zasadą»_

Sherlock syczy z bólu.

Jest jeden z tych długich, nudnych wieczorów na Baker Street, kiedy marzec owiewa mury zimnym powietrzem, wdzierając się do środka przez nieszczelne okna. Cisza. John wyszedł pięćdziesiąt cztery i trzy czwarte minuty temu; nie pytał dokąd, świeżo wyprasowana koszula i zgolony zarost mówią same za siebie. Smukła lampa w kącie przegania ciemność, pokój na piętrze tonie teraz w złocie światła i zieleni ścian. John wyszedł w plątaninę miasta, nieczuły na mieszaninę barw. Idiota.

I do tego wszystkiego ta okropna nuda.

Próbował wszystkiego, myśli na swoje usprawiedliwienie, chociaż nie ma po co, pani Hudson na dole śledzi losy Elizabeth Bennet i pana Darcy'ego, nieskomplikowane, przewidywalne, nudne, _tak bardzo nudne_ szczęśliwe zakończenie. Szczęśliwe zakończenia nie istnieją, myśli Sherlock, nie w marcu, kiedy jest tak bardzo zimno i nie ma nikogo, komu można by kazać uszczelnić okiennice, bo_ nie mogę myśleć, John, ten wiatr mnie rozprasza_.

Równo pięćdziesiąt sześć minut, Sherlock zrywa z nadgarstka trzy zużyte plastry. Nuda.

Pięćdziesiąt osiem i pół minuty, środkowa struna w skrzypcach pęka z jękiem, Beethoven nie pomaga, stary, głuchy, nudny Beethoven, ciągle te same nuty, żadnej niespodzianki.

Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak.

Palce świerzbią go, by napisać SMS-a.

PRZYJEDZ NATYCHMIAST – SH

Albo:

PRZYJEDZ NATYCHMIAST. NIEBEZPIECZENSTWO – SH

Albo też:

PRZYJEDZ. UMIERAM – SH

Od domu Sarah jest pół godziny, John zdążyłby w piętnaście minut; Sherlock wierzy w niego i żołnierskie umiejętności zastraszania taksówkarzy, a to ostatnie nie byłoby kłamstwem, nie tak naprawdę. Nuda to zabójca najgorszy z możliwych; niezdolny podarować ofierze nawet ostatniego dreszczyku emocji.

Kuszące, ale daje temu spokój. Do przewidzenia reakcji Johna niepotrzebna jest sztuka dedukcji.

Równo w godzinę po wyjściu Johna głowa eksploduje mu tępym bólem, gałki oczne pulsują, jakby miały zaraz wypaść z orbit i zbiera mu się na mdłości. Pierwsza myśl – rak mózgu, to tak absurdalne, że aż poważne.

_Czy gdyby zamienił się z kimś na mózgi – na przykład, dajmy na to, z Johnem – myślałby tak samo jak teraz? _

Nie wie i nie umie tego rozgryźć, ból w skroniach jest zbyt potężny, gdzieś w odmętach umysłu plączą mu się słowa wiersza Frosta - _mówią, że świat pochłonie ogień, mówią, że lód _– gdzie jesteś, John, gdzie cię wyniosło, do cholery, ile może przeciętnie trwać stosunek seksualny – _znając smak pożądania mogę zgodzić się, że to będzie ogień _– ból spala go na popiół, niemal czuje w powietrzu duszny smród dymu – _lecz gdyby świat miał zginąć znów, wiem też dość o nienawiści_ – łup, łup, łup, bębny w jego głowie doprowadzają go do szału, to nie choroba, to nuda, to tylko nuda – _by rzec, że równie dobry lód, aby niszczyć i jest go w bród_ – rytmiczne staccato myśli cichnie powoli, a Sherlock odnajduje się na podłodze, kryjąc twarz w znajomej poduszce z Union Jackiem.

- Chryste, co tu się działo? – trzeźwy głos każe mu wracać, John stoi w progu, kurtka zwisa mu z jednego ramienia, mijają trzy minuty i pięć sekund nim rzuca się w jego kierunku ze strachem w oczach.

- Nie było cię półtorej godziny i sześć minut – mówi z wyrzutem Sherlock, starając się, żeby dłonie nie drżały mu tak bardzo, zapomina o opuszczeniu rękawów szlafroka i John łapie go za rękę, lodowate palce na gładkiej skórze potęgują dreszcze, chociaż w pokoju wcale nie jest zimno.

- Coś ty narobił najlepszego, idioto?

Sherlock nie wie, o co chodzi, nacięcia na przedramionach nie są głębokie, nie są nawet niebezpieczne, tylko niektóre pieką, spuchnięte i zaognione, bo wcierał w nie sól, ale wszystko było – jest – czyste, używał przecież skalpela ze Świętego Barta, John tam pracuje, tam się spotkali, najlepsze miejsce na lekarstwo na nudę. Pokój wiruje, złoto i zieleń, barwy heraldyczne, ale nie pasują do siebie, bo złoto łączy się z czerwienią, a zieleń ze srebrem, John na pewno to wie, bo John jest rycerzem, ale rycerze wymarli wiele wieków temu, rycerze nie najeżdżali na Afganistan, John coś do niego mówi –

- Gdzie je masz, do kurwy nędzy? Ostatnim razem zabrałem ci wszystko.

- Wydedukuj – mówi kpiąco i mocna, wciąż mroźna dłoń Johna ląduje na jego rozpalonym policzku. Oczy Johna w blasku lampy mają odcień wrzącego złota w tyglu, a on, Sherlock, jest ogniem i płonie, spala się, znika, a tygiel jest coraz bardziej gorący...

- Nic mądrego mi teraz nie powiesz, geniuszu, więc pogadamy rano – warczy John do ucha Sherlocka, woda utleniona i bandaże, niemal tak białe jak jego skóra, woda się pieni, sól paruje, ból narasta. Sherlock krzyczy, John sarka coś co brzmi jak _i dobrze ci tak, _Sherlock nie rozumie, czemu John jest zły, bo on nie chciał, ale ta nuda, ta pieprzona nuda…

- Dobranoc. Będę w drugim pokoju, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował – wzdycha John, gasząc światło. Sherlock jęczy, ale John jakimś cudem rozumie i nie domyka drzwi do końca. W jasnej przestrzeni między zamkiem i futryną w powietrzu tańczy kurz.


	2. II korzenie

**II.**

_korzenie - «pochodzenie, rodowód»_

Mycroft wspomina.

Nie lubi Baker Street, tego, że Sherlock wybrał mieszkanie położone tak daleko od ich domu rodzinnego czy też mieszkania Mycrofta; drażni go fakt, że młodszy brat woli mieszkać z lekarzem-inwalidą i byłą klientką z bolącym biodrem - nieważne jak dobrze gotuje - a nie z nim. Na Boga, z nim Sherlock mógłby jadać w Savoyu! Najbardziej jednak nie lubi szarych niepozornych, tak dobrze się zapowiadających poranków. Doktor Watson psuje mu humor, przysyłając SMS-a:

ALARM. JEST ZLE – JW

Jedno trzeba Watsonowi przyznać – jest lojalny.

Kiedy wchodzi na pięterko Baker Street, sytuacja wygląda na względnie ustabilizowaną – obaj mężczyźni siedzą przy śniadaniu, Watson na jego widok odkłada periodyk medyczny, a Sherlock różowieje, co przy jego karnacji równa się apopleksji.

- Wiedziałem, że to ty. Schody nie skrzypią tak pod Lestrade'em. Zarzuciłeś już dietę?

- Zrzuciłem ostatnio trzy kilo. Dziękuję, że zapytałeś. A co u ciebie? Głowa cię przypadkiem nie boli?

Sherlock rzuca Watsonowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Doktorek nie wygląda na poruszonego, pije spokojnie herbatę, traktując Sherlocka jak obrażone dziecko. Mycroft uśmiecha się kątem ust.

- Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję za troskę – prycha Sherlock, zasłaniając się dzisiejszym _The Times. _Mycroft nie daje za wygraną.

- Żadnych skutków ubocznych? Różowe króliki nie kicają między naczyniami? Nie widzisz uśmiechniętych kotów? Ostatnio rozmawiałeś z moją parasolką, nazywając ją Pookie. To była najbardziej interesująca konwersacja od debaty między konserwatystami a partią robotniczą w 2006. Żałuję, że zniszczyłeś tę taśmę.

Dopiero śmiech Watsona wypłasza Sherlocka zza płachty papieru.

- Wyciągasz nieistotne szczegóły, Mycroft. Wciąż wydaje ci się, że jesteś tatusiem, prawda?

Strzał jest krótki, ale celny. Uśmiech zastyga na ustach Watsona, doktor z troską patrzy na Sherlocka, który siedzi bez ruchu, wpatrzony w starszego brata jak kot polujący na mysz.

- Muszę się zbierać do pracy – mruczy, nie kończąc kanapki, w pośpiechu zgarnia telefon i lekarską torbę i znika im z pola widzenia. Mycroft jest mu wdzięczny. Nie chciałby wyciągać tamtego epizodu przy Watsonie, zwłaszcza, że to on kiedyś zapytał –

_-błysk-_

_- Podbierałeś mu smerfy? Zepsułeś Action Mana?_

_- Skończyłem._

Pamięć Hutton Hall sięga dziewiętnastego wieku, budynek jest pusty i głuchy, ze ścian spogląda szereg charakterystycznych holmesowskich twarzy o przenikliwych oczach, uwiecznionych na płótnie i fleszem dagerotypu. Sława domu już dawno przeminęła, chociaż Mycroft jest pewien, że kiedy Arthur Holmes kupił posiadłość od indyjskiego nababa był to świetny interes.

Są ferie zimowe, przyjechał odpocząć od szkoły, od ciągłego zgiełku i złośliwości kolegów, którzy ustępują mu w ambicji i są o to zazdrośni. Minęły święta Bożego Narodzenia – święta u Holmesów są niepodobne do wszystkich innych – więc ojciec musiał wyjechać, by trzymać rękę na pulsie tego kraju, jak sam to określił. _Pamiętaj, synu, nigdy nie angażuj się w politykę_ – przypomina sobie ostrzeżenia ojca i potrząsa głową. Nie ma obawy, nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Wieczne imperium brytyjskie pożera swoich przedstawicieli, robi z nich ludzi słabych i godnych pożałowania, ludzi zdolnych posunąć się do wszystkiego, by tylko utrzymać władzę w swych rękach.

Z wyjątkiem, ojca, rzecz jasna. William Holmes jest jak posąg, odporny na wszystko, co próbuje go skusić. Włącznie z rodziną.

Mycroft szuka Sherlocka w bibliotece, kroki odbijają się echem od poszarzałych ścian. Przy wigilijnej kolacji zauważył, że Sherlock schudł, ma cienie pod oczami i wygląda na wykończonego. Cambridge musi być paskudniejszy od Oksfordu i Mycroft nie żałuje swojej decyzji. Żałuje tylko tego, że Sherlocka nie ma tam z nim. Drzwi do biblioteki są uchylone i Mycroft uśmiecha się nieznacznie – młodszy brat już dawno przestał być dla niego zagadką.

Sherlock siedzi na puszystym dywanie, oparty o fotel matki. Nogi ma skrzyżowane w kostkach, głowę odchyloną do tyłu, pierwsza szuflada sekretarzyka leży na podłodze tuż obok. Przez podłużne okno wpada białe zimowe światło.

Mycroft jest zadowolony, że Sherlock jest sam, może w końcu uda im się normalnie pogadać, tak jak dawniej. I wtedy Sherlock wzdycha głęboko i otwiera oczy rozszerzone w bezbrzeżnym szoku.

Sherlock ma podwiniętą koszulę, a strzykawka jest pusta. Nagle wszystko staje się proste.

- Sherlock?

Sherlock odwraca głowę z taką prędkością, że prawie skręca sobie kark. Ma oczy jak dzikie zwierzę, zaskoczone przez kłusownika i jak pantera spręża się do skoku. W zagięciu łokcia rośnie śliwkowy siniak. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Mycroft nie wie, co robić. Chce zawołać matkę, ale Sherlock opada nagle na podłogę, osłaniając głowę rękami jak bezbronny chłopiec.

- Zabierz je, zabierz je Mycroft, o Boże, weź je, zabierz je ode mnie…

Sherlock kołysze się nieprzerwanie w przód i tył jak rosyjska zabawka, ciemne pukle włosów są przesiąknięte potem. Szepcząca mantra wyrywa Mycrofta z osłupienia i zaczyna działać.

- Co mam zabrać?

- Zabierz je, zabierz je, proszę…

- Sherlock? Co mam zabrać, powiedz mi, do diabła?

- Niebo…

- Coś ty wziął, do cholery?

- Niebo spada, a ja nie umiem go powstrzymać – wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock i Mycroft obejmuje go po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat. Dwudziestolatek w jego objęciach jest wyższy od niego, ale i tak wczepia się w jego koszulę, szukając ochrony przed złudzeniami. Błękitne tęczówki Sherlocka niemal zniknęły, przysłonięte przez rozszerzone źrenice. Teraz obaj siedzą na dębowej posadzce i Mycroft wie, że jeśli nie będzie myślał dostatecznie szybko Violet Holmes wejdzie i zobaczy ich w tym stanie.

- Grzmot mówi do mnie – skowyczy Sherlock w kołnierzyk nieskazitelnej koszuli i Mycroft nie wie, czy młodszy brat cytuje Eliota czy słyszy dudnienie nieistniejącej burzy. Wszystko jedno. Musi go stąd zabrać. Coś wymyśli. Jest Holmesem.

Tamtego styczniowego dnia Mycroft po raz pierwszy kradnie kluczyki do buicka ojca i zawozi Sherlocka do Londynu. Ojciec jednego z tych kolegów, którzy są zazdrośni o jego sukcesy daje mu zastrzyk uspokajający, a Mycroft uczy się, że opium jest równie dostępne teraz jak było w siedemnastym stuleciu.

Po powrocie do domu Mycroft pali sekretarzyk z biblioteki na tyłach ogrodu. W szufladzie z podwójnym dnem znajduje nietknięte porcje narkotyków, rano matka robi mu awanturę o zniszczenie jej ulubionego mebla. Sherlock nie zawinił, Sherlock śpi od wczorajszego popołudnia, przyjechał przecież taki zmęczony.

Oksford wita Mycrofta słowami _brat ćpuna_. Zagryza zęby, z garstki kolegów nie pozostał już nikt. Da sobie radę. Jest Holmesem.

_-błysk-_

Wnętrze limuzyny jest suche i wygodne. Mycroft zrezygnował z próby porozumienia po godzinie wymiany złośliwości, Sherlock trwał w nieoficjalnym pakcie pod tytułem „nie rozmawiamy o styczniu".

- Downing Street 10 – mówi do szofera i wyciąga komórkę. Musi załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę, zanim zajmie się pracą.

Doktor Watson między jednym a kolejnym pacjentem sprawdza wiadomości.

SZUFLADA BIURKA. STARY TRICK, NIE MUSISZ DZIEKOWAC - MH


	3. III mosiądz

**III.**

_mosiądz - «stop miedzi z cynkiem i innymi metalami, odporny na korozję»_

John się niepokoi.

Czasami, po wyjątkowo wyczerpujących sprawach Sherlock leży na kanapie w salonie, nie odzywając się całymi godzinami do nikogo. Johnowi to nie przeszkadza – rano wychodzi do pracy, po południu zastając Sherlocka w tej samej pozycji. Dłonie sklejone ściśle pod brodą, oczy wpatrzone w brudny sufit, zamglone od zamyślenia. A potem nadchodzi impuls, gwałtowny jak letnia burza, Sherlock skacze po meblach, w jednej chwili zamienia atłasowy szlafrok na garnitur za tysiąc funtów i znów wszystko jest jak dawniej. Życie z socjopatą przygotowało Johna na to, czego nie uwzględniło wojsko.

Sherlock jest jak uśpiony wulkan, potrzebujący iskry by wybuchnąć w powietrze i pokazać światu na co go stać. Zazwyczaj to Lestrade jednym SMS-em wyrywa detektywa z marazmu.

Ten nowy, nieznany Johnowi Sherlock wyłączył telefon tydzień temu.

Scena wyrzucenia przez okno biurka ze wszystkimi szufladami – zarówno tymi zawierającymi wyniki badań nad szczurzym DNA jak i mieszankę LSD i sertraliny - prosto w begonie pani Hudson mogła mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Sherlock prawie wyskoczył za komodą, chociaż John do dziś nie umie powiedzieć, czego bardziej było mu żal. Pewnie napędzaczy własnej roboty, domyśla się z wściekłością i uznaje, że musi dokończyć obiecywaną tydzień temu rozmowę, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie bolało.

Przysuwa sobie krzesło tak blisko, że kolanem niemal dotyka blizn Sherlocka, perłowych na białej skórze. Sherlock ani drgnie i tylko mocniej zaciśnięte wargi sygnalizują, że zauważył poruszenie. John chrząka.

- Wstań.

Żadnej reakcji.

- Wstań, proszę. Leżysz już tak tydzień. Jeszcze dzień, a Mycroft zawoła oddziały antyterrorystyczne, żeby wykurzyły cię z tego mieszkania. Wiem o tym, pisze do mnie bez przerwy.

- Nie uda im się – szepcze Sherlock ledwo dosłyszalnie, a John oddycha z ulgą.

- W to nie wątpię. Ale Anglia straci miliony funtów, kiedy będą próbować.

- Pieniędzy Mycroftowi nie brakuje. Za to mózgu i owszem.

John bierze to za dobrą monetę.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

John prawie czuje, jak Sherlock z powrotem zamyka się na cztery spusty, blask w niebieskich tęczówkach matowieje. John przygryza wargę i podejmuje ryzyko, wiedząc, że może spalić za sobą mosty. Wskazującym palcem muska najniższą bliznę, tuż ponad nadgarstkiem. Widzi, jak oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, a ciało zastyga jak skamieniałe. Nie odwraca się do ściany, nie wypada z pokoju – to dobry znak.

- Przestań – szepcze Sherlock ostro, głos przecina ciszę.

- Przestanę, kiedy mi powiesz.

- Nudziło mi się. Nic nie pomagało.

- Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić. Coś byśmy wymyślili.

- Wyszedłeś.

- Mogłem wrócić.

- Nie mogłeś – mówi Sherlock z trudem przez zaciśnięte zęby, mrugając szybko, a na Johna spada poczucie winy, tak wielkie jak nigdy przedtem. Słowa toczą się z ust Sherlocka nieprzerwanym potokiem, jakby ktoś przełamał tamę, naruszoną już dawno temu.

- Nie mogłeś wrócić, bo byłeś u Sarah. Ja wiem, John, wiem wszystko o wszystkich, czyżbyś zapomniał? O tobie też wiem wszystko, wiem, że słuchasz Beatlesów kiedy pokłóciłeś się z siostrą, wiem, że od mojego powrotu pijesz kawę bez mleka, bo nie musiałeś kupować go kiedy mnie nie było, wiem, że w gimnazjum opuściłeś rok, bo twój ojciec dostał pracę w Australii a potem przez trzynaście miesięcy nie mogłeś pozbyć się śmiesznego akcentu. Wiem, że noce w sierpniu są dla ciebie najgorsze, bo przypominają ci Afganistan. Wiem, że dojazd do Świętego Barta autobusem zajmuje ci dwanaście minut, a taksówką osiem, ale wolisz jeździć autobusem, bo po drodze widujesz żebraka bez nogi i zawsze dajesz mu pięć funtów, bo myślisz o tym, co mogłoby być. Wiem to wszystko i to jest ważne, jest ważne dla mnie, jak detale w śledztwie, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Kiedy wychodzisz, wszystko jest trudne, przychodzi ten ból w tyle głowy i nie umiem myśleć. Próbowałem przenieść ten ból na ręce; ręce nie są mi tak potrzebne, ale nie potrafiłem. Sięgnąłem po narkotyki i wtedy ty musiałeś wrócić, po prostu musiałeś, i wściekłeś się.

Sherlock przerywa dla nabrania powietrza i John wykorzystuje tę pauzę najlepiej jak umie. Wplątuje dłoń, tylko trochę drżącą, w ciemną gęstwinę włosów.

- Od jak dawna?

- Co?

- Od jak dawna tak się czujesz?

- Odkąd pamiętam. Zawsze. Codziennie.

- Boże, Sherlock.

- Bałem się, że mnie zostawisz. Że wyjdziesz i już nie wrócisz. Że się przestraszysz, że nie zrozumiesz.

- Byłem na wojnie. Nie boję się byle czego.

- Nie jestem byle czym – protestuje Sherlock, a John nie może powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Nie jesteś – potakuje. – A teraz posłuchaj. Masz rację, wściekłem się na ciebie. Dlatego, że zrobiłeś sobie straszną krzywdę. A nikomu – włączając w to ciebie – nie pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić. Ani zostawić. Włączając w to siebie.

Przez ciało Sherlocka przebiega elektryczność i John dziwi się, że czarne loki nie trzaskają od iskier.

- Mosiądz – mówi głośno i John, przyzwyczajony do szeptu, wzdryga się.

- Słucham?

- Nie jesteś jak roztopione złoto. Jesteś jak mosiądz, którego nic nie skruszy. W który można walić i tłuc, ale się nie zmieni. Który w czasach Celtów wyglądał tak samo jak dzisiaj.

To najbardziej pokrętny komplement, jaki John słyszał w życiu. Ale nic dziwnego; pochodzi od całkowitego szaleńca.

- Wstaniesz teraz? – pyta John. Profil Sherlocka marszczy brwi w zabawnym grymasie.

- Niewykluczone.

- I zadzwoń do Lestrade'a. Na pewno ma coś nowego.


End file.
